conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vivaporius
Archive I Notes The Chicagoan Central Command (typically abbreviated as CCC) is the Chicago Defense Forces regional command responsible for protection of the core territory of the Federal Republic of Chicago. The force is tasked with protecting Cook County, the heart of the nation. AVAR I've lost interest in that game. The mods are biased and don't believe that a small and poor nation cannot rise to power, which is possible if you play your nation right. Which you did? They are also biased in favor of the United States and its allies, who seems to control the game, while the opposes are simply marked off because of "implausible" moves to combat each other. Trust me, Turkey could have survived if there wasn't biased mods. Enclavehunter (talk) 04:53, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. Turkey collasped - because the mods felt it was threat to their nations and did not consider the plausible reason for it to survive. Enclavehunter (talk) 05:13, December 26, 2012 (UTC) The fist 2 were fun, if a bit odd; but the 3rd and 4th games had 'power gaming'. Quebec's user was bulled out, The Northern Republic's missed a few turns and thought it was ASB and the CAR (me) thought it was too ASB and bias. I saw plenty of 'power gaming', but what was meat by 'metagaming'? 03:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Honourable Union of Ixania Great idea. 03:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Chicago - Deseret Relations What would be the government and public opinion of Deseret in the eyes of the people of FRC? Enclavehunter (talk) 04:32, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Candidate Future World You currently have three massive nations in the candidate category. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:04, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Viva, did you notice the message I left at your Lovian talk page? 77topaz (talk) 20:19, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, voting for the Supreme Court judges is on and I've put forward a candidate for the GP. 77topaz (talk) 21:30, February 21, 2013 (UTC) It's located here, btw. 77topaz (talk) 19:05, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Idea So I really dig the Hurian Space Empire, and I want to see it all in a scope. Do you have a map of the planets in relation to Earth? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:19, March 8, 2013 (UTC) HI! Hi... how do you join the Future World thing??? Thanks, this is my country I made for it People's Alaska and North Pacific Thank you! I will work on my country vigourously so it can be up there :) District10male (talk) 22:04, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure ALL of that costs 81.5 Billion? I only made that amount so you could provide extra amounts of tanks and weapons onto the asked amount. I'd say the amount you gave me equal up to only about 26.3 Billion. This 80 billion contract will aid you in the constuction of ammunition, tank and aircraft factories inside of Columbia, and also buying of the goods. -Sunkist- (talk) 23:06, May 11, 2013 (UTC) The map is awesome, I can't ask for any better. -Sunkist- (talk) 20:30, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Parliament Hey, Viva. I was wondering if you could create another seating chart for the Parliament of the American Imperium? Thanks, in advance. Enclavehunter (talk) 19:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. There are 400 seats (25 per district, plus 25 for the federal district). The majority is held by the Imperial Party at 256 (the color of them is dark red - for war and hate) and 144 seats are held by the Liberal Party (olive green - for peace and love) Enclavehunter (talk) 20:07, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Enclavehunter (talk) 22:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Logo Hey! You're one of the best artists I've ever seen, I need some help on creating a logo for Lovia. We may be assembling a central bank called the Lovian National Reserves or it will be called simply the National Reserves. ''I'd like it to look something like the Federal Reserves emblem, or something of the sorts. Thanks. ---Sunkist- (talk) 02:48, May 21, 2013 (UTC) If your still on, come chat. -Sunkist- (talk) 04:25, May 21, 2013 (UTC) South Crossic-Kanian Relations Well... I was already thinking to untie the SCR from the NRW because of widespread inactivity. But creating international relations requires some commitment and I don't have time available. If you still want to try, I'll not make opposition. Feel free to develop the necessary, and I'll help as much as possible. -- Cunha 10:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I know that Kania isn't in the NRW. I just want to unlink the SCR from the NRW, because I don't really participate in it. But I see no problems in to link the SCR to Kania, or any other independent project, except my lack of time. -- Cunha 18:28, May 23, 2013 (UTC) What art program do you use to make your emblems? -Sunkist- (talk) 22:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Help setting up an wiki Hey, Viva. I was wondering if you could help me set up a wiki for my main project? Enclavehunter (talk) 16:07, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, I know how to establish the wiki itself and create articles and stuff. What I need help with is templates, for like countries and equipment and stuff. Enclavehunter (talk) 16:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it is. I plan on continuing to have it on this wiki, but make a seperate wiki for the Imperium so I can develope all teh articles I want without having to keep using (AI) at the end. Enclavehunter (talk) 16:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I'll tell you when I set up the wiki, thanks. Enclavehunter (talk) 16:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Viva, if its not too much trouble, I was wondering if you could help me make a general Infobox Template for the SubWorld Wiki? Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 16:52, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yep, did it about a month ago, I sort of rebooted the project. Cheers, (as in Thanks, I dont believe Americans use Cheers as in Thanks?) Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 17:04, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I made the wiki, it can be located at: http://americanimperium.wikia.com/wiki/American_Imperium_Wiki Enclavehunter (talk) 18:34, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Viva. Not to sound demanding or anything, but I was wondering if you could fix the officeholder template on my wiki. I tried making an profile for my prime minister and it is messing up ounce I put information in besides the birth. Enclavehunter (talk) 02:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Enclavehunter (talk) 22:39, May 31, 2013 (UTC) South Africa So you said you wanted to join me in a collaborative project with one of your nations and South Africa? What do you have in mind? -Signed by ''Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:45, May 27, 2013 (UTC) You sir, have built something beautiful. -Sunkist- (talk) 05:03, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on adminship! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:13, June 4, 2013 (UTC) If it turns into a tyranny, I can still fire you. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:28, June 4, 2013 (UTC) So smooth (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:08, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Precedent It sets a dangerous precedent when you start banning/punishing or threatening to ban or punish someone for having a hostile tone. We need to be systematic about this and have rules. Punishments on this Wikia are a rarity and I think perhaps we should keep it that way. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:26, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Games I just bought the current full versions of Crusader Kings II (with all its expansions) and Victoria II (with all its expansions). We should be able to play together now if we can catch each other at a good time. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Not Arabia yet. Just Germany. And wait up, lol - its on its way. And you really do spent a lot of time here, don't you. :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 12:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could help me do a Linkbox for the bottom of some of the pages for Wessex and Cornwall? So I can tidy the category up a bit. I really must learn how to do these. :P --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 17:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Cheers! --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 18:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Opinion on the NVS Hey Viva. I was wondering if I could get your opinion on an idea I've been thinking of for my independent project: the National Voting System. The NVS would be a combination of websites (one for each of the three main languages: English, Spanish and French), mobile apps (one for Android and the other for iPhone), and mobile voting centers for those who can't afford computers. All three methods are encrypted, protected from hackers, cyberterrorists or the Chinese. From the three voting methods, the votes are sent to a secure data center in the middle of Kansas, where the votes are counted by three different computers (to ensure the results are not rigged), before sending the results to the government of the Imperium in Liberty, the new capitol of the country. What do you think? Enclavehunter (talk) 20:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. We are gaining members against germany all the time - and his war lasted like 2 years - not a great advantage. But if you will invade, then I'll send support. Imp (Say Hi?!) 22:47, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Riddle There are three queens at a royal party. How many of them use the women's restroom? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:28, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Close. Only one, because two of them are those kind of Queens. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 12:54, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Names of the Bodies of Water I named all of the bodies of water that are international, I decided it would be best to leave the single nation bodies to that nation's decision on the names. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) The negative points last 15 years! We have a good deal of allies, including all of the German states existing. We also still have our usual allies existing. :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 14:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) We go in second - after the German nations attack each other. And congrats on becoming Admin here! :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 19:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol, not bad. I hopeits not as stressful as it is on the Althistory wiki! <:) Imp (Say Hi?!) 21:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Language Would It be possible for me to adapt this language for use here? I already have a detailed phrasebook, dictionary and grammar stuff. HORTON11: • 15:12, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Now the only issue is how are we going to split up the land, since SW is back and he has plans for the yellow lands you gave me. HORTON11: • 15:18, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Fall of the East I need Ixanians to constantly attack all territories past the Lilac and Lavendere Rivers from 370 ANC to 850 ANC (excluding the islands of Mognac and Portune). Not occupy, just keep them occupied by constantly attacking them. Then, out of nowhere, in 850 ANC the three regions will rise up again, together (as the reason they were so easily subdued is because there was major infighting), and beat the Ixanians back and enter into the early stages of the Renaissance. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Right Calm down. We let him expand to the maximum, and when we strike, we destroy his completely - obliterate him. Although I too am getting annoyed about what is happening with Germany. I need them to hurry up, or I'll invade on my own. D: Imp (Say Hi?!) 17:11, July 23, 2013 (UTC) And yet I am still more industrialised than him? And have at least 20x more people? So just take a breath in and be calm. We will attack, just wait. :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 17:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarism of other Conworlds? Hi Vivaporius, I noticed that a new conworld called Tropicia is taking images from other conworlds. I just thought I should report it, cause if they were my images, I might be a little ticked. Ethandabomb (talk) 21:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) California Republic Hey Viva. I was wondering if you could check out the first part of the history of my new project: the California Republic. Enclavehunter (talk) 04:00, August 23, 2013 (UTC)